


Remember

by alafaye



Series: You and Me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude between lovers who became enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy story, but Christmas sometimes isn't all together happy. Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 9, red.

Albus strolled through the temporary streets outside Hogsmeade, smiling. It was colder than usual and there was snow drifts on the edge of the streets, but it was brilliant. A holiday market, just the thing. Oh, he knew that there were some who felt that with events happening as they were on the continent, the market was not good, but looking around, Albus disagreed. Smiling faces, families out and about, children laughing and playing. And all the talent on display--the food, the crafts, the items born out of care and talent. 

He breathed deep. Yes. Just the thing.

"Albus," Gellert said behind him.

Stunned, Albus turned. "You can't be--"

"Here?" Gellert grinned and raised his eyebrows. "I beg to differ, my love. It was no easy trick--you've done quite a lot to keep me out of my home, but I have my ways." He inclined his head and whispered, "There are always ways."

Albus swallowed hard and pulled his once-lover into a small space between two stalls. He put up a charm to shield them from others. "If you are found here, you will be arrested."

Gellert shrugged. "Dark magic, Albus. Blood magic--they can't trace it. No one knows I'm me, except those who know me and most who know me are fighting the good fight elsewhere." He sighed, sounding put out. "You should be there."

"Fighting you?" Albus hissed, narrowing his eyes. "No, Gellert. I am doing what I should be doing."

Gellert scoffed. "Teaching the young how to best die on the field? Oh, Albus. You were meant for more than that. All your raw talent, your raw magic."

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"For you," Gellert whispered. "I know this market is your creation, but I wondered if I could have some of your time? Just an hour. Please." He put his hand on Albus' hip and the other cupped his cheek.

Albus turned his head, dislodging one hand. "You need to leave."

"But this blush, Albus!" Gellert argued gleefully. "Your blush tells me everything. Let me show you something. I want you see this. A room with a tree with snow falling outside, a fireplace and books and all the old smells." 

"Don't. Not--we've had our time, Gellert. It's been and gone and we've--"

"You drew the line, Albus," Gellert growled. His hand tightened on Albus' hip and Albus twisted, trying to escape. Gellert whispered something under his breath and Albus was pushed back, pinned, against a wall. "You refused me. You told me no. What happened, huh? We were going to do so many glorious things, Albus. So many. But then you...what did I ever do?"

Albus squeezed his eyes shut and Gellert leaned close, breath spreading across Albus' lips. In spite of his control--iron clad so he wouldn't fall into anyone's traps again, like he had Gellert's--Albus could feel his body responding. It remembered and it wanted.

Gellert laughed. "Yes, yes. There it is again. Your blush, Albus. Always your blushing. Staining your cheeks red."

"Like the blood of innocents that you have helped spill," Albus bit out, opening his eyes. "It's Christmas, Gellert. Christmas! A time of peace and family and you...you have started a war that keeps families apart, that is killing the very blood that you so cherish. The purebloods, the magic untouched by Muggles--it is that blood that rises to my cheeks now and it is the same blood that is spilling in the trenches across Europe."

Gellert sneered and stood back. "Oh, so noble, Albus Dumbledore. I remember you, a boy on the cusp of manhood. Thrust into the role of father too young. All your ideals and thoughts and wants. I know you, Albus. You hide now in your tower and teach all the children and pretend that you are no longer the boy you were." He half smiled, darkly. "But you will always be him, be a wizard who thought Muggles below himself. Who saw power and _ached_ for it. Who asked me to find the stars with him so that we could rule from them."

Shaking his head, Gellert sighed. "You blush so red and yes, it is the same blood that flows now across fields. But which of us is to blame, hmm? You stood with me once and if you still did, this war could have been over by now. No more blood spilt. Think on that, my love."

And in the next breath, Albus was freed and alone. The sounds of the market rushed back in; Gellert had taken down the privacy charm. Albus slid to the ground, sitting in slush. His heart was beating fast and he buried his face in his knees, holding in tears.


End file.
